Confess before it is too late!
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: Title says all. Appreciate fan art. RikuIno. Rated M for Tayuya's mouth. Upload one a week for this one unless you guys want it to be more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or the songs used.

Chapter 1. The beginning of the end

A blond haired girl was seen walking down the road. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but remember the last time she went out to the karaoke bar with her friends. It was a complete riot when that happened, especially when her brunette friend started to sing and completely hit a new record for mutilating a simple song. Giggling her pale blue greenish eyes lit up with a new found light, she was extremely excited that she could see not only her friends but the new trio that caught her eyes especially the grey haired fellow.

'_I wonder if I could get him to sing this time? Hmmm? I wonder what song he would sing._' The blond thought as she felt her long bangs falling over one of her eyes. Seeing the sun setting as she arrived at the place she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm uh…looking for my friends. Um one has pink hair a big forehead…another one has dark black hair that looks like an duck's ass….oh there is this one who is extremely loud, obnoxious, hyperactive, blond, sun kissed skin, blue eyes, idiot, and oh six whisker like marks on his cheeks three on each side. Then there is this one wh-"Before the blond could finish the lady at the desk pointed down the hallway.

"Top floor first door on your right." She said as she let her disgust show when the blond mentioned the appearance of the so called "demon brat". Of course the face was directed at the blond for even befriending the monster.

"Thank you!" And with that the blond ran off.

As she was running through the hallway she completely was oblivious to the enlarging image of three beings no older than sixteen. One had silver hair with a purple tint to it, another had the same brown hair that her friend had and the third had red hair kind of hair color that is rare in the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…what do you think we're going to do? I mean we just crashed here and already they're letting us stay here until our gummy ship is fixed! And still no sign of Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy. Sora we can't keep up our façade anymore. Sooner or later the heartless with start appearing and questions will be asked on how we can beat them!" Riku asked his best friend as he locked eyes with him. It was only a second until he was sent flying to the floor with a blur of yellow and purple hurdling to the wall.

"Hey Ino!" Sora shouted with a smile. Walking over to the blond he held a hand out to her while his crush Kairi helped Riku up.

"SORA! KAIRI! AND RIKU!" Ino shouted as she tackled the trio in a hug. It was at least a month if not more since she saw the trio at karaoke night. Smiling brighter than Sora has ever smiled she started to push the trio up the stairs until they arrived at their destination only to hear the horrible singing of none other than Shikamaru.

"_I like this girl so much_

_She's always on my mind_

_We have an awesome time_

_We never crossed the line_

_She don't wanna mess-up the friendship_

"_Friendsies"_

_I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty_

_And I'm gently attempting to win her over_

_By being as good as friend as I can be_

_She's tempting but riddled with doubt_

_Friend Zone is like the mafia_

_You'll never get out!_

_Ya_

_She doesn't know the half_

_In my wallet I keep her photograph_

_I've made my decision_

_For you, Baby girl, I'd change religions_

'_Cause in your eyes I see heaven_

_Girl, I think about you 24/7_

_Before this story ends_

_I wanna know can we be more than friends?_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya_

_I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots_

_We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes_

_I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends_

_I'm not your gay friend!_

_But I'll do it, just to get next to you._

_Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes_

_I'm obsessed with you. I pester you._

'_Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you_

_Ohh!_

_You make me the maddest_

_I just want to change my Facebook status_

_To "in a relationship"_

_But "it's complicated"_

_Well you're makin' it hard for me_

'_Cause I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse_

_To date that other dude, he's a total douche_

_He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused_

_That Imma have to show the dude_

_That you deserve better, and you know you do_

_Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo_

'_Cause if I eer go with you, I'm sure I'll stay_

_I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_(I just can't walk away)_

_I just can't walk away_

_I just can't walk away_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I put my hands up in the air_

_Try to act like I don't care_

_But tonight I'm all alone_

_Because now I'm in the Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_I'm in The Friend Zone_

_Now, I'm in The Friend Zone"_

When Ino opened the door she was met with the seen of eleven bodies all knocked out on the floor with blood dripping out of their ears. Giggling she looked at Shikamaru and shook her head.

"Last time you ever sing Shika. We can't afford to pay for their medical bills."

"Damn Shika! Hell Choji sings badly but you? Now I know why you refused the past seven times….well Naruto you're up! Start singing before Tayuya gets here!" Kiba shouted as he chuckled when he saw his blond friend's face turn completely red.

"SHUT UP KIBA! I swear ever since Kakashi-Sensei found her when he was bringing me back you made fun of me nonstop for just making sure she was okay!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at the Inuzuki's face.

"Who's Tayuya?" Riku whispered to Ino's ear, a look of confusion written on his face.

"Naruto's supposed girlfriend. Last time we were here she had a mission with Konohamaru's team, you met her once. She was hitting on almost every guy here…well teasing actually…red hair, sailor's mouth…"

"HEY BITCHES! I BROUGHT SAKE! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! HEY THERE NARUTO, GONNA SING A LOVE SONG FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND~~~~~" Tayuya shouted then teased as she busted through the door and took a seat next to the blond shinobi and laced an arm around him. Bring his head closer to her face she crashed her lips onto his kissing him deeply. This of course brought a death glare from Hinata.

'_Bitch…you're dead!'_ Hinata thought as she moved Sakura from threat number one to threat number two as Tayuya was placed at the top of her list.

"Wow…um…are you okay Naruto-kun?" Kairi asked as she sat down next to Naruto and placed a hand on his blood red face only to take it back quickly at how hot it was.

"F-First kiss Sasuke-Teme….Tayuya….hot….more….ramen….girls….Sakura-Chan….hot….ramen…." Naruto babbled as the smoke started to escape through his ears while his blue orbs started to spin like crazy.

"Damn Tayuya you didn't have to make Naruto-Kun overheat." Kairi stated as she crossed her arms. Glaring at Tayuya as she wanted to beat the redhead to a bloody pulp for doing that to an innocent person like Naruto.

"Heeh seems like Kairi-Chan is jealous of Tayuya!" Sora teased as he poked a finger at Kairi's cheek only for her to growl.

"No I'm not Sora!" Kairi yelled, an obvious sign of being jealous. Looking back at Tayuya she saw the redhead begin to mouth words that formed into a serious of erotic things she was going to do to the blond.

Now Kairi isn't the kind of girl to become worked up over anything but hearing what Tayuya was going to do to the blond caused sweet little innocent Kairi to be shot into the wall with blood rocketing out of her nose. "Chiseled…chest….whipped cream…" Kairi mumbled only for a certain pervert who was halfway across the village to giggle.

"Seems like Tayuya corrupted Kairi…now…let's see if I can finally catch the famous Tifa and Anko naked." The pervert thought as he looked through his spyglass into the bathhouse only to see a close up view of a popping vein. Looking out he saw Tifa standing in front of him.

"HENTAI! ERO-SENNIN! PERVERT! LECHER! SLEAZEBALL! DEVIANT! SICKO! DEBAUCHEE! CREEP! YOU PERVERT!" Tifa shouted with a long list of other words like pervert.

"I am not a pervert! I'm a big one! I'm a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya proudly shouted only to be hit in the face.


End file.
